


不是白水/It's Not Water

by BasilQ



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 假约会, 冷闪周, 喝酒, 醉酒的Len
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilQ/pseuds/BasilQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你看起来很需要喝上一杯。”Snart只说了这么多来作为解释。</p>
            </blockquote>





	不是白水/It's Not Water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805255) by [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi). 



> 【冷闪开启新世界，冷闪给我新动力。第一次如此神速地翻完。顺便感谢kipsi太太如此神速地授权】

“……听着，你要喝干一整瓶不关我的事。”Barry冲着一边骂着他还叫他小声点，一边重新把被单拉起来蒙住他自己的Snart叹了口气。

Barry没想到男人会仅仅因为一次恼火的宿醉就变得跟小孩儿一般。就跟他说过的一样，不关他的事。毕竟，是Snart要跟他喝酒的。

“趁你还在这儿把百叶窗拉上。”隔了会儿Barry听见他从被单下嘟哝了几声。他朝男人翻了个白眼，但也仅仅如此，并不想让他更暴躁。而且外面的确很亮。

Barry必须得承认不能喝得酩酊大醉是件好事，虽然他还是有点怀念能够喝醉的能力的。这让他意识到Cold现在的模样，不似平常的镇定自若，对他来说是完全陌生的。

带着一点点犹豫，他最终进了卧室旁边的小厨房，在几秒钟的东翻西找之后，找到了他要的东西。Barry尽量轻手轻脚地把一杯冷水和几片阿司匹林放在了床头柜上。

在他要离开的时候听到Snart发出了点不成文的咕哝，但又听到门铃响了。

————————————————————

他们昨晚进了同一家酒吧，一个让俩人都很惊讶的巧合。Barry只是想在一家不那么有名的酒吧里，在没有他朋友和家人寸步不离地跟着他的时候找点平和安宁。他没料到他会在这家酒吧里遇见Snart，从他看到的男人的表情看来他也是这么想的。

想了想他该怎么做，Barry最终决定无视Snart并且远离吧台，转而坐进了一张小桌子。虽然很快他就有了伴儿。

Cold来到他桌边并且坐在了他对面，在跟这儿是他开的一样叫来酒保并且替他俩点了喝的之前仔细看了他一会儿，Barry憋住了声叹息。

“你看起来很需要喝上一杯。”Snart只说了这么多来作为解释。

Barry冲对方的语气扬起了一边眉毛。“我看起来有那么需要吗？”

他看着Cold的嘴唇是如何扭成一个他见过许多次的熟悉的假笑的，男人斜了斜他的脑袋像是作答。Barry叹了口气，并不想挑起事端。“好吧，但是我可不会喝醉。”

“走着瞧。”一瓶伏特加和他俩的玻璃杯摆上桌时Snart哼了声。Barry摇了摇头然后决定试试。

————————————————————

“红闪，”Cold开口道，Barry转向这个比自己以为的还要醉很多的男人。他之前就把他的夹克脱下来了，现在还像是要跟他分享个秘密一样前倾在桌上。“你枕么跟他妈的喝白水一样在喝？”Snart摇了摇还剩一半都不到的酒瓶。  
【冷队有点大舌头了】

“我跟你说过了我喝不醉的。”Barry叹口气，收到了个来自对方的犹疑的表情。“你告诉我——”男人皱着眉，“你确定你不四在喝白水？”

Barry笑出了声。毕竟，他们喝的是同一瓶酒。“我能感觉到烧灼感，好吧，但过了之后——啥事没有。”

Snart盯着他看。“让我来，”他这么说着倒了一口然后摆在他面前，就跟Barry刚刚不是这么做的一样。“现在它不是白水了。”

Barry翻了个白眼然后一口干了，舔着嘴唇感受着消退着的烧灼感。“啥事没有。”他这么说道，看着Cold依旧盯着他看。他安静了会儿，直到他呼了口气：“神奇。”Barry忍不住摇摇头。

 

“你自己已经够醉的了。”他对着朝他皱眉还说他们要喝完那瓶的Snart这么说。

无需惊讶待他们走出酒吧时，Cold都已经醉得快要脸朝下摔倒了。Barry对这一切感到有点点内疚，即便是Snart自己的提议说要跟他喝酒的。这就是为什么他问男人他可以把他带到哪儿去，因为Snart绝对不可能靠他自己回到家里去。

他惊讶于男人真的告诉了他一个地址，更惊讶的是当他俩到了所说的地址之后发现那不是个如他想的一般破破烂烂的安全屋而是一个真正的公寓时。

“你住在这儿？”Barry惊奇地问道，Cold哼哼两声回答他，Barry把他带进去时他几乎已经睡着了，就决定把他安置在床上。这就跟照料小孩一样，真的，Snart沾床就睡着了的时候Barry低声笑了笑。

他感觉跟对方看起来一样的累，但出于某些原因他不敢留他一个人就这么昏睡过去。一起喝酒让他意识到Cold并不是真的那么坏，而且他其实挺享受他的陪伴的。

这就是为什么隔天早上他发现自己从沙发上醒来，在去查看Snart之前回想着昨晚的事。一个真的不爽的，宿醉的，Snart。

————————————————————

门铃又一次响起的时候Barry咒骂了一声。他听见Snart在被单下冲这噪音骂着，他还觉着好笑，直到他想起他得想办法离开了。

意识到要出门除了开门以外别无他法，他在去开门前愤怒地皱了皱眉，开门时把苦脸撤下换上了一个微笑，却跟Lisa Snart本人来了个面对面。

她盯着他，惊讶之情全写在了脸上，然后她的表情变得淘气起来。“那么你是谁呢？”

Barry结巴了起来，在Lisa咧着嘴朝他会意地笑着，拍拍他的手臂然后径直进了屋时努力想编造出点什么来。“没想到Len的新男友会是这么个小可爱。”她朝他眨眨眼然后上下审视起来，Barry因为这种注意而脸红了。

“我来得不是时候吗？”

Barry在发现他并没有穿好衣服时觉得他的耳朵都烧了起来，他昨晚热得睡不着的时候脱掉了牛仔裤和衬衫。

“没——没有。”他含糊地说着，然后Lisa假笑起来。“不过Len在哪儿？还在卧室里等着你吗？”

Barry确信他不可能比现在更脸红了。他整张脸都在燃烧。“实际上，他喝了个烂醉。”他说道，然后Lisa笑了出来。“噢，我会从中找到很多乐子的。”她一边走向卧室一边欢呼起来。

Barry呻吟了一声并决定趁他听到Cold骂着他妹妹的时候穿上衣服，接着是一段沉默，直到他又听到Lisa过分甜腻的声音，直到她在用他并不记得告诉过她的本名叫着他过去。

等他站在卧室门口，Lisa冲他笑了笑并且告诉他要照顾好她哥哥，她得走了。

“我现在把他交给能干的你了*，Barry。”她关上门的时候眨了眨眼，Barry转过去盯着听到Lisa锁上前门现在正假笑着看着他的Cold。

Barry简直不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。

“你都跟她说了些什么？”他逐字逐句地问道。Snart斜了斜脑袋然后眨眨眼。“你没说的我都没说。”

男人脸上那个假笑让他大概第一次觉得不舒服。Cold开口问他时眼里盈满了笑意：“所以，我们现在明显是在约会了吧？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *能干的：其实是capable hands，表示能干的、有才能的人，翻着翻着自己就污起来了哈哈哈哈，并不是我ship闪冷了哈哈哈哈x
> 
> 原作注释：  
> 好吧我只是好玩想写醉酒Len然后这篇就出来了。
> 
> P.S. 不要干完一整瓶的伏特加你可能会死的。
> 
> P.P.S. 我起名废。【抱个大腿，我翻译名废！】


End file.
